percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Hero - Chapter 4
Chapter Four - Abby's Point Of View THIS was the guy that defeated that storm spirit, was the first thought that ran through my head as I looked upon the scruffy looking person about my age laying on one of our medical beds currently snoring the loudest he could. This guy looked about tough enough to JUST win a fight with a ordinary guy holding a stick never mind defeat a storm spirit. Turning to Chiron who was currently in his wheelchair I said the first thing that came out of my head "this guy is the one we've been waiting for?" I asked with a shocked expression but annoyingly all I got from Chiron was a chuckle as he moved over to make sure the kid, Peter? did they say his name was, is ok. "never judge a book by its cover Abigail, you should know that more than most, you being a daughter of Athena and all" he said giving me a smile before turning back to the boy and I sigh, sometimes I really wished Chiron would just tell me the whole story instead of hiding behind "his quotes". "but he doesn't look like a hero AT ALL, are you sure this is THE hero?" I asked him sitting on the bed to the left of the boys bed and look him over. If this was the hero that was meant to save us all, then we are all doomed I thought to myself while looking him over. Just then he mumbled something in his sleep and both me and Chiron moved close to hear what he said. However he mumbled something about pancakes... "OH THAT IS IT" I near shout throwing my arms into the air as I walk off to the other side of the room while Chiron, guess what? just chuckled....."how is this funny, this guy is supposed to be our saviour and hes laying there dreaming about pancakes" I half-shouted, half- asked Chiron who shook his head. "you forget that we haven't trained him yet Abigail, he will be ready in time" Chrion said before turning his wheelchair around and heading to the exit "now I must go and meet with Mr.D, we have things to discuss" he continued causing me to be confused and run after him. "wait who's going to look after him till he wakes up" I asked him, however the look he gave me told me something I didn't want to hear, I would be looking after him "great....." I said to myself before Chrion took my hands in his and spoke. "have faith, he is THE ONE and he's going to need someone to show him how to be a hero. It's a big responsibiltiy Abigail and i'm trusting YOU with it, can you do it?" He asked me and I looked into his eyes. They were wise but also cautious, he had his doubts like me but he also had more belief in this guy and if I knew one thing about Chiron, it would be if he believed in someone then he is usually right. "ok" I told him, he was counting on me to help this guy and I was going to make him proud, whatever it takes. He smiled and nodded his eyes sparkling with hope before he left the med- tent leaving me alone with this Peter. Walking back to him and then taking a seat next to his bed, I picked up some cloth to dab his forehead to keep him cool. He did survive a stab wound from a storm spirit I thought to myself but it didnt make him look any tougher. Sighing to herself she got a spoon and began to spoon feed him some divine nectar which SHOULD heal him, while he carried on snoring and mumbling about pancakes. A few minutes later, Anthony walked in shufffling on his feet, as much as I didnt like the look of this new kid, I did feel sorry for Anthony. He did so much to get him here and I could tell he was good friends with him... maybe even best friends she thought to herself a bit sadly for a moment wishing she had a friend like that before she pushed the thought to the side and addressed Anthony. "you ok?"I asked him obviously startling him slightly as he seemed to jump back at the sound of me talking to him. "oh yeh...yeh I just came to check on him and see how he was doing" he replied once he calmed down from the slight scare which had caused me to raise my eyebrows but I didnt think much of it, I didnt usually make conversations with others unless if they came to me first. "well he's doing ok, I just have to keep an eye on him till he wakes up" I told him to which he nodded. I got the feeling he was going to offer to do it for me but he didn't, probably didn't want it to come across as I couldn't do it or something I thought to myself before continuing to feed him some divine nectar but not alot, as much as I didnt like him I had to keep him alive. "are YOU ok?" he asked me which confused me for A SECOND before I shrugged and answered "why wouldn't I be?" I asked him glancing in his direction. I still remember the day he brought me to camp and ever since then he's always tried to be nice to me. pffft one of few I thought to myself while I waited for his answer however I didnt get one, he could probably tell what I was thinking. Getting up from his seat on a bed he nodded to me "well...I better go Chiron wanted me to do some things for him" he said before heading to the door and I watched him walk before looking back at Peter. Sighing I fed him one last bit of nectar before putting it on the bed side table and then put my attention on him and observed his features. He had medium length black hair which was currently all messy and scruffy, along with sea blue eyes that I found myself looking at for a moment before turning to look at the rest of him. He was about what 5'8? I guessed in my head, and had an average type body but still not enough that would make me think he was able to take on a storm spirit. I was really having doubts about this guy but everyone seemed to believe he was THE ONE so unfortuantly I had to go through with it. IF I could train this guy I was going to need some help, maybe Josh? I thought to myself. As much as a annoying personality Josh had some times I could tell he was a good guy on the inside...and he is a good fighter I continued to think, yeh then I can ask Lucas and Laura to build him a sword, they'd do it if I asked...they were good friends, for what thats worth I thought supressing sad thoughts about my life before camp. Sighing to myself once again I leaned down so I could whisper to him and only he would here "you better not fail us fishface" I told him before getting up to put away the nectar when he suddenly wakes up like he was in a nightmare and I screamed out for Anthony, telling him Peter was awake before I moved over to him and studied him as he took where he was in... Category:DemigodJamie Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page